


[Podfic] Foreign Bodies

by sarken



Category: Fake News RPF, Real News RPF
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Download Available, Drinking, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Bingo, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rare Pairing, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Rachel find comfort in alcohol and each other during their respective fights with Stephen and Keith. Length: 0:12:54 | File: 15MB MP3</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Foreign Bodies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Foreign Bodies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379) by [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess). 



> Recorded for my [Podfic Bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org) squares Rare Pairing and Wild Card (Read Drunkenly). 
> 
> [Download](http://manhattan-trash.net/fandom/podfic/files/pundit_rpf_foreign_bodies.mp3.zip) [MP3 15MB]

[ ](http://manhattan-trash.net/fandom/podfic/files/pundit_rpf_foreign_bodies.mp3.zip)


End file.
